


A Forbidden Love

by Life_once_lived



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_once_lived/pseuds/Life_once_lived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip was never one to share his feelings. Especially when they were about a girl, and this girl just so happened to be Theodosia Burr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forbidden Love

It was a sunny afternoon in upstate New York, a perfect day for a stroll through the park. Philip was accompanied by his older sister Angelica. As they were walking through the park, discussing what to get their mother for her upcoming birthday, Philip spotted a beautiful woman reading on a park bench, Philip was awestruck, her posture, the soft smile that crept on her face as she read, the elegant violet dress she wore, everything about her amazed him.

“Philip!” Angelica said, snapping Philip out of his trance.  
“What do you want Angie?” Philip asked.  
“Stop staring. It makes you look creepy.” Angelica snapped.  
“Do you know her?” Philip questioned, now even more focused on the girl.  
“You don’t? That’s Theodosia Burr, you know, Aaron Burrs daughter? The same Aaron Burr who father warns us about?”  
“Theodosia. I like that name.” Philip said, now walking away from Angelica and towards the park bench.

Philip stopped a few feet from the park bench, unsure of what to say. He never knew how to express his feeling towards a girl, he never needed to. Theodosia looked up from her book.

“Can I help you sir?” She asked.  
“H-Hi. My name is Philip.” Philip awkwardly said.  
“Theodosia, but my friends call me Theo.” She said, sending Philip a warm smile.

The two sat on the park bench talking for what seemed like hours, a friendship growing between the two, little did they know it would soon become more.


End file.
